


its funny how the world still moves while you're asleep

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Coma AU, M/M, alot of this story is told via text messages but not in text language, so if you dont like 10 out of ten would not recomend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A group of your friends come and visit at least once a week, an interesting group of friends you keep... mostly hunters like your self. but one blue haired fellow comes by every day… He's quiet, no one ever talks to him because he never speaks, but he just reads to you when he thought no one was listening...”  The doctor continued, Sun nodded at the news “You will have to stay in for a few more days but we will get you some soft foods to get you back and your stomach used to eating again...” She smiled before walking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	its funny how the world still moves while you're asleep

Sun read the message over and over again. “See you tomorrow right? love you!” He smiled softly. Neptune always texted him when he was on a solo mission he was always worried about something going wrong he didn’t like it but he understood why they took them because he took them too he remembered that every time he took one himself and he reassured Sun about his safety by texting him when he was safe to. But every now and again when Sun was on a solo Neptune would text him, it means that he misses him more often than anything.

Sun was walking back slowly on one of the frequented trekking sites he didn’t notice the Nevermore before it was too late the pain rippled through him. he was weak from fighting all of those ursas he needed to get cover to hide but he had to get there sooner rather than later. He hit the emergency button on his scroll as he laid down on some roots carefully. His vision went black before he could know if he was safe or not.

 

Sun was tense and alert before he woke up, the dried up groan that came from, wait was that him? it sounded dry and older. Why does he sound like that… he coughed softly before opening his eyes in the blindingly white room, blinking a few more times as if it would help him get used to the brightness faster. he groaned again softly. ‘fuck me’ he thought before looking around the room and seeing a blue hedgehog plushie on the seat next to a monkey. Some flowers that seemed to be on the brink of death. Sun swallowed hard and dryly, oh that is going to hurt to speak…

he looked over to the side and hit the help button expecting one person to come in, instead he had four. They looked worried but one of them asked. “What is the last thing you remember?”

“I… I was walking back from a solo mission… I was attacked...” Sun whispered his voice didn't sound as dry and rough like that. the memories started to fall back into place, he remembered crawling to the tree but the rest was black.

The doctor nodded taking down notes. “So my name is Doctor Bistre, I’m here to take care of you and to make sure you that if you do have memory loss that I can help you in whatever way I can.” Doctor Bistre smiled softly at him. But why would he have memory loss? Doctor Bistre kept asking him simple questions, what’s your name? where were you born? when were you born? She smiled softly as Sun answered each question.

“Okay, so there's no way you are not going to be shocked by this Mr. Wukong. You have been in a coma for the last year… the Nevermore attack that you remember left you in a pretty bad condition, and you were put into a medically induced coma before you stayed in that coma till now…” She patted his hand softly. Suns head was running at 100 miles an hour he couldn't process that, what do she mean a year of his life is gone hes no longer 23 anymore he looked around the room more carefully. he saw one of Neptune's jackets laying over the back of one of the chairs, and a pillow next to it, there seemed to be card after card across one of his bed side tables he frowned softly.

“A group of your friends come and visit at least once a week, an interesting group of friends you keep... mostly hunters like your self. but one blue haired fellow comes by every day… He's quiet, no one ever talks to him because he never speaks, but he just reads to you when he thought no one was listening...”  The doctor continued, Sun nodded at the news “You will have to stay in for a few more days but we will get you some soft foods to get you back and your stomach used to eating again...” She smiled before walking out.

Sun saw his scroll and on the bedside table where a nurse placed a small cup of water. he reached for the water and took a sip carefully before picking up his scroll and he unlocked the scroll to see a bundle of texts from everyone. but the most were from Neptune. but the latest was from sage.

_hey, sunny I know you may not read this but I’m worried about Neptune, I have never seen him this lost before. you have to come back soon or I don’t think he will survive much longer without you._

Suns throat tightened Neptune, his Neptune is lost, oh god…

_sun? where are you? I have been waiting all day, are you okay?_

_Oh god I just got the call how could I have asked something so stupid I'_ _m so sorry? please be okay when I can see you._

_I thought about you so much today… I don't know what I could do without you. sage walked in on me crying man was I bawling my eyes out, I miss you so much. please wake up soon._

_I never got my 24th birthday kiss… I don't feel like celebrating much sage found me asleep. I had a video of you talking and being a goofball playing in the background. he said it was the happiest he's seen me in weeks. I miss you so much please wake up soon_

_I never truly realised how much you meant to me til you were gone. now I just want to curl up and hide. I want my Sun Back I love you so much._

_I had a surprise for you when you got back from your mission… I was going to ask you to move in… you basically lived at mine anyway. it felt more like home with you in it. please wake up._

_I’m sorry I’m so sorry! Sage… Sun I went back into the field today… I froze up in front of an ursa… I almost died. I'm so sorry… sage he, he kicked me off the team… he said I was unsafe because I was always worrying about you and I don't know if I can go out and fight anymore. I need my partner… and you are not here right now…_

_your favourite day of the year just passed april fools day and you weren't here to play pranks on us…. it felt weird being on edge for pranks and having nothing happen. I miss you so much wake up please?_

_Yang has started helping with your phone bill, I think she knows I still text it and call it just to hear your voice. I miss you so much._

_you always said that you never realise how much you love and depend on someone till they are gone… well here's me realising how much I depended on you to make me smile… my heart just hurts sunny I miss you._

_ruby called me naptune today and I almost burst into tears… you were the last person to call me that please please please wake up I feel lost without my sun._

_things are changing and I don't like it… Blake and yang got married and they did a speech in your memory at the wedding. I had to leave mid way through. I thought I could handle it.. everyone moving on without you but I cant. please wake up._

_wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up PLEASE_

_I'm sorry about that last text I'm not okay I wish you were here._

_they made a statue for you the revealed it today.. I made a speech about how I think solo missions are too dangerous and you a prime example. im trying to live now… live for you… I just have this hole where my heart is._

Sun started to tear up he could see how much Neptune was hurting and he couldn't have helped the pain then.

_its been about a year since the attack I don't know how much longer I can survive without you sunny... I'm currently drinking. yeah I know right? me drinking.... but it helps kinder. it eases the pain. sage took me off the team a eight months ago. that was two months after you got attacked... I finally got re-certified to go back into the field and I froze up in front of an ursa. please wake up soon please sunny... I don't know if I can take this much longer. I miss you. I love you so much. don't leave me please. I'm begging you here…_

Sun wiped a tear that betrayed him and decided to fall, as he dialed in Neptune's number carefully to call him. ring ring ring ring. Come on Neptune pick up… please don't tell me you have done something stupid….

“Hello you have reached Neptune Vasilias' phone, I’m sorry I can’t make your call I could be visiting Sun or just busy and not noticed my phone if you want leave a message and I will get back to you.” Neptune's voice sounded almost robotic as he had tried to make it sound cheery but he just couldn't even muster up the effort. Shakily Sun ended the call looking at his phone the texts… please please please. Neptune don't do anything stupid…

His phone buzzed and chimed. Neptune calling. Sun slid the answer key as he raised the phone to his ear carefully.

“Sunny?” Neptune's voice sounded raw and scared that this was a cruel joke someone could play on him.

“It’s me.. Neptune… I’m awake... ” Sun sniffled into the scroll.

“you are awake...” Neptune whimpered out. Sun nodded before clicking that he can't see him.

“I'm awake and kicking. come visit me please… I cant leave for a few more days and I need a buddie...” Sun smiled softly. “I need my boyfriend..”

“I’ll be there in 15...” Neptune aid quickly. “I will see you soon sunny..” Sun could almost hear the smile from his voice. “I love you so much see you soon okay?” Neptune sniffed hanging up the phone.

 

Neptune was true to his word he was there in 15 minutes. He smiled softly at him jogging over to his bed. “Hey...” Neptune smiled taking the spot that has the hedgehog sat and he hugged it softly. “how are you feeling...” He smiled softly.

Suns eyes scanned Neptune's face he had changed just enough that its weird the shadow of stubble across his face. “You have changed… but feeling like I have not had a drink in like a year...” Sun smiled softly.

“Yeah that happens when you sleep but the world goes on...” Neptune took Sun's hand softly squeezing his hand softly Sun smiled softly lacing their fingers together.

“Yeah… I guess it does, you still have changed. I do like the stubble though...” Sun smiled flirtily at him.

“now is not the time for humour Sunshine...” Neptune smiled softly. “its so good to see you awake you know...”

“I know I read the texts...” Sun looked at his phone. “Sage is worried about you…”

“I know… He found me drunk last night...” Neptune looked away from Sun. “I’m sorry… if we had not made plans you would not have been rushing and this whole thing would have never happened...” Neptune whispered his voice tight.

“No this is not your fault Neptune relax shh… its not your fault… ” Sun watched Neptune he looked like he truly blamed himself, he nodded softly but seemed to not take in the words.

“I should text the crew that you are awake...” Neptune looked at him. “As for what happened… We can work through that… okay?” Neptune's eyes showed every bit of fear that he could get pushed away right now.

“Don’t give me that unsure look I called you before even thinking about texting the others. I love you so much and I’m sorry I left for a year… so catch me up properly?” Sun smiled softly stroking the side of Neptune's hand softly.


End file.
